wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Conch Pearl
Conch Pearl is a gemsona created by N.R Wynter. '''She is hypothetically what Sardonyx's pearl would look like. Conch Pearl takes up the role as Sardonyx's assistant, helping the fusion with her performances and shows. Appearance Conch Pearl's characteristics closely resemble Sardonyx's, both in color and aesthetics. The pearl has a dark, tango pink complexion with light pink hair that is slightly messy and gelled up. Her physique is similar to other pearls although she's more toned and has tinier feet. Conch Pearl's face has big crimson eyes and a large upturned nose. When she smiles, there's a visible gap on Conch Pearl's teeth. Smiling also gives Conch Pearl visible dimples. Much like Sardonyx, Conch Pearl wears large, rounded brown shades. The pearl's outfit resembles a magician's assistant. Conch Pearl wears a plum colored corset with white trimming at the top. The edges are jagged and resemble the bottom half of a star. With her reddish orange bowtie placed above it, it creates the top half making a complete star. Her skirts are layered on top of each other. The top skirt is an opaque poppy color with white trimming while the second layer is salmon colored and transparent. Conch Pearl wears leggings with a similar color combination of her corset with poppy red slippers. On top of her feet are white diamond insignias, something Sardonyx also shares. The pearl wears long, white gloves with holes on her palms. They are supposed to resemble Sardonyx's palm gemstones. Conch Pearl's actual gemstone is on top of her forehead. Personality Much like Sardonyx, Conch Pearl is dramatic and theatrical. Her mannerisms and expressions are even more over the top that it comes off as unnecessary. Outgoing and cheerful, Conch Pearl always looks forward to what's next in store for her. She doesn't like being stuck in the past for too long and always tries o move forward. She has a mischievous side as she enjoys playing tricks on others. Her pranks are always done in a lighthearted manner, but they can be taken too far. While she does enjoy performing, she enjoys behind the scenes or production a lot more. This is why she takes up as the role of Sardonyx's assistant. Abilities Conch Pearl has standard Gem abilities. It's unknown if Conch Pearl has actually fought or have any special abilities outside of what pearls can do. Her skillsets are shown to have non-combat or comedic uses. Skillsets: * '''Cotton Powder Puff Proficency: Conch Pearl can summon a giant cotton powder puff from her gemstone. It doesn't seem to have any real combat purpose, but Conch Pearl could create a thick puff of powder smoke by hitting it against surfaces. She's only seen using it when she slams it onto Sardonyx's face. * Filmmaking: Conch Pearl has great knowledge in movie and television production. She is seen manning a television camera for Sardonyx Tonight. Natural Abilities: * Holographic Projection: From her gemstone, Conch Pearl can create salmon-colored projections depicting holographic images. She uses this to project a clapboard. * 'Psammokinesis: '''Conch Pearl is able to manipulate small amounts of sand. * '''Nephelokinesis: '''With this ability, Conch Pearl can manipulate and control clouds. Relationships Sardonyx Conch Pearl deeply admires Sardonyx. She loves assisting her various performances any way she can. It seems the feelings are reciprocated as Sardonyx loves her just as much. Conch Pearl hopes that she could be just as a great performer as her. Crystal Gems Conch Pearl has a positive relationship with the other Crystal Gem members. This doesn't stop her from pulling pranks on them, though. Trivia * She has a slight British accent like Sardonyx. * Conch Pearl was designed for one of Gemsona HQ's July prompts where one would design a pearl for a canon Steven Universe character. Gemology * Conch pearl is a non-nacreous pearl. This means it's made without nacre. ** Technically, it shouldn't be classified as a pearl. Rather, it's should be classified as calcareous concretions. However, many still call them pearls for convenience. * The formation of non-nacreous pearls are similar to nacreous pearls. It starts when a foreign object get stuck inside shellfish and it secretes liquid around it as a defense mechanism. But instead of nacre, it creates concentric layers around the nucleus. * The main material of non nacreous pearls is calcite. * Non-nacreous pearls are less durable than nacreous pearls and are prone to cracking. * Conch pearls are made from the Queen conch mollusk, a type of sea snail. * They are usually found in the Gulf of Mexico to Brazil. * Conch pearls are well known for being pink, but can come in orange, white, and brown colors. * Conch pearls are very rare and hard to come by. * Pearls are birthstones for June. They are also the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name pearl comes from the Latin world ''perna meaning "leg". This is in reference to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusk. * Pearls metaphysically represent purity, integrity, and loyalty. It gains one wisdom from experience and help cement engagements and love. ** Pearls with pink colors represent health, generosity, romance, power, passion, energy, kindness, compassion, faith, protection, and happiness. ** Pearls with orange colors represent sociality, playfulness, warmth, desire, emotions, courage, success, relationships, power, happiness, strength, authority, and endurance. Gemstone Gallery Conch-Pearl1.png|Conch Pearl reference sheet. Conch-pearl3.png|Conch Pearl with Sardonyx. ConchPearl4.png|Conch Pearl powdering Sardonyx's face. Conch5.png|Conch Pearl using a camera. Conch6.png|Conch Pearl carrying heavy boxes. ConchWIP.png|Conch Pearl concept art. References Category:Pearls Category:Organic Gems Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Multi-colored Category:Crystal Gems Category:Non-nacreous Pearls